this year was a fairy tale
by witlessbay
Summary: what if draco was truly sorry? hermione had a secret crush? The two heads are suppose to hate eachother but there late night encounters say otherwise, are the nights spent to get ahead in a pureblood world or for love and passion
1. Chapter 1

(a/N my spelling is horriable, i dont care but your able to understand it :) )

once agian it was september first, hermione was happy to be going back to hogwarts, seeing as this year she would be head girl. she couldnt wait to see who was head boy hopefully it was someone she was on civil terms with.

as hermione was walking down the platform she was a black messy haired boy, and a shaggy red head boy tagging along with him.. "harry. ron" hermione yelled out as she ran towards her two best friends. "lets go find a cabin before there all taken up" harry quickly told the other two, "sorry but i have go to the head cabin, i cant wait to meet the head boy this year, im so excited arent you two, now that voldemort is dead everything just seems so much more...peaceful you know what i mean" hermione gushed. " hermione calm down its only our last year" ron told her as he rolled his eyes at her " ONLY our last year ronald we have nwets and your already slacking off" hermione scolded him

and stormed off to find her cabin that was clearly marked "heads"

as she walk in, she saw the head boy hauling his t shirt off to put his hogwarts shirt on, she stood there gaping at his well developed abs until she look up to reveal no other then draco malfoy, "like what you see granger cause thats the last time you'll see anything that good" molfoy sneered

"no actually molfoy im just disgusted that you could go to the lavitory and change like everyone else" hermonie quickly retorted.

her plan to sit there quitly was rudly inturuppted by no other then draco malfoy :so how was your summer" he asked surprisingly nice.. "oh you know the same old same ol help defeat voldemort, went to my friends funerals, put some death eaters in askaban, including your father im pretty sure was in that bunch right?" she quickly retorded angerily to draco... "sorry" he softly replied to her

"what are you sooo sorry about malfoy, the fact that your father tried to kill me, or the fact that you have made six years of my life that i should have enjoyed tourcheress and painfull with all your mudblood comments and obessive bullying cause frankly i could care less its my last year and im going to enjoy it got it" hermione angerily yelled at a shocked, jaw dropped draco. "all of it" he once agian replied softly and quitely to her

"well hopefully you mean that so thank you draco", "i do and your welcome hermione. hopefully you do have an enjoyable summer" draco replied before quickly getting up leaving, before hermione realized that the train had stopped and she was at hogwarts.

Harry and ron werent long catching up with, "you totally missed it hermoine, malfoy pushed pansy out of the train because she said she was sorry that he had to put up with a mudblood for the rest of the year, be told her to shut up and stop being a slut" ron gushed, " really? umm ill meet you guys up and the great hall i have to do something as my first heads duty" hermione told them

she really didnt have to do anything, hermione was waiting up to see if draco was still by the train, sure enough there is was, as soon as hermione turned around and to get a good look at him, he fell but before she came in contact with the hard cold ground, strong but gental arms caught her in safe protective embrace, as hermione looked up to see her saviour her locked eyes with the most beautiful slivery blue crystal eyes " not to balanced are you granger"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"oh um sorry i didnt mean to fall, well know one means to fall, well at least i think they dont" hermione quickly said " granger your ramboling, i though you were smart and speack coherantly not in jibberish" draco responded "oh sorry", "you seem to be saying sorry a lot tonight granger, come one we have to go to our room i was already talking to dumbledor, our stuff was already brought up" draco told her and took her hand in an embrace and she followed behind him up to the castle.

their room was on the seventh floor three floors above everyone else. As hermione walked in it finally sunk into her that she would have to share a common room with only draco, as she looked around the room she noticed the the fire place and one green chair and one deep red chair infront of it, there was a small kitchen which was stocked with food and a huge curved shaped couch, Hermione knew that the couch would be her new best friend for studying. to the right of the common room was the biggest bathroom she every saw in her life a big claw foot bathtub and a double sink. to the left of the common room was a set of stairs that led to her and dracos room. as hermione walked up to her room, she couldnt believe what she saw, a four post bed with a flowing canopy and a soft oak dresser and a walk in closet .

after hermione settled in she decided to get a bath and change. As she got out of the tub she changed into a tight tanktop and short shorts, as she walked out of the bathroom she noticed draco sitting in his green chair with a book in his hand, but instead of reading his eyes were buldged and steering at her "like what you see cause its the last time you'll see it" she retorted to him

~~draco's pov~~~

DAMN she looked hot with her hair down, wet and curly. it also didnt help that she had curves he didnt think a girl could have, why did i have to be such an ass for six years and fuck up my chances of hooking up with her he thought. Draco wasnt even going to deny how he thought about her cause frankly it didnt matter anymore he father was killed in askaban and voldemort was dead.

draco decided to walk up to hermione's room and see what she was doing, he didnt knock he just walked straight in and there stood hermione granger in the hottest black lace bra and tight underwear " try knocking next time: hermione told him as she put on a long pair of pj bottoms and a baggy t shirt. shocked that she wasnt mad " hmm im starting to think that you liked me walking in on you practicly naked" draco slyly said to her "well, it would shock me if it was the first time its happened and ive been in less infront of guys" hermione smirked at him "well granger i didnt take you as the sluty time" "thats because im not, if i was everyone at hogwarts would know about but yes i have been around abit being a mudblood doesnt bother everyone molfy" she retorted back to him " wow granger fiesty and sexy, i like it, and you being around? you havent been arounf until you've been around which i dont see happening anytime soon " draco said to her, but soon regreting the last part.

"well we'll just have to see about that" hermione sudctivley told him while she took a few steps towards him. Draco closed the gap between them by pinning her up agiasnt the wall " and what would potty and weseal think you " "what they dont know wont hurt them" she replied icily to him as he started to kiss her neck and work his way up to her lips.

~~`hermione's pov~~~

his kisses where the best she have ever had, but she would never tell him that, as he pushed her onto the bed but much force but to her surprise she liked it, never in her life would she think she wanted a man to dominate her. she found herself taking his shirt off while he was talking her's off, this was already better then the summer she spent with george which no one else knew about, or the time with harry or ronald, or dean and oliver wood, know one would ever know that hermione granger was the griffyndor sex god. molfoy had manage to get her pants off and she get his off before they where under the covers and he was touching her in spots she never knew could feel that way. she let out a little moan which seemed to make him smirk,

that was when she knew she wouldnt beable to go any further and have to pull away. " i think its time to go to bed now, i still have to unpack in the morning and get my classes straightened away plus im tired from the trip here: she slyly smirked at hime and pulled away from him " really granger or are you just afriad that i'll be better then you in the sac or you scared that potty and weasel will find out" he replied hermione moved over and bent down to his ear and wispered " ill dont care what they think of me" and went to the bathroom


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

As Hermione rolled out of bed she wasn't sure is felt digusted with her actions from the pervious night or felt pleased when she saw draco's face and he realised he had been rejected by no other then a 'mudblood", either way she knew she couldnt make it a habit to almost hook up with him even if he was the hottest guy she had every seen not only at hogwarts but anywhere.

When hermione finally made her way down stairs she could smell bacon cooking, and she noticed the small table was set for two... " what are you doing? and how do you know how to cook? your draco prueblood molfoy i thought that learning something considered house work was below you people?" hermione curiously wondered out loud "well, my parents arent home much, and sorry if im not such a stuck up prueblood as you put it in different words, and i must say granger im hurt that you subjectively judge me seeing as your a mudblood and is pretty much better then anyone at this school even id 3/4 of them are as you say pure" he retorted " and i was making us something to eat but if your not hungry then i can just through it away"

Hermione was shocked that she judge him so bad that she apoolgized several times. " yes im hungry so please dont throw any out cause it actually smells good, and im sorry for harshly judging you" hermione wispered " well no need for apologies granger im sure ive judge you more then we could both remember so i think im the one who should be apologizing " draco softly told her and they both sat down to eat " also i have to admit granger your not to bad looking even in the morning. now last night that was a bit of fun dont you think" he suductivly told her and then smirked as he got up and left

as hemione made her way to potions she felt someones hand glide across her ass and noticed it was malfoy "nice and firm" he wisphered into her ear and he went past her into the potions room.

"now listen up you useless bunch this year there is a seating plan. Soon harry and ron where seated in the front row next to eachother while hermione was stuck in the very back next to draco malfoy. "so we meet agian" draco whispered into her ear which made her shiver, this seemd to make him pleased which she could tell by the smile on his face. After about ten mintues of writing noted hermione felt a rought but warm welcoming hand on her tigh moving up under her skirt, it stop and started rubbing her inner thigh it felt so good that she didnt stop it. As she looked over towards malfoy she knew that he knew she let him win " i know how to please a woman granger and im pretty sure you dont want me stop" he slyly whispered in her ear. " malfoy just because you think you know how to please a woman doesnt mean she is enjoying it" she retorted back and with that the bell rang cause hermione to jump up and leave a dumb founded malfoy sitting on his stool

supper time, hermione couldnt wait to sit down with her best friends and have an actually conversation. "so harry, ron how where your classes today" hermione asked both boys,

"it was okay. other then that painful potions class, man you must of had a harder time being stuck with malfoy for the rest of the year" harry told her, " malfoy what a horriable excuse for a wizard" ron quickly jumped in " well actually he is not to bad, and no im not defending him but as heads we decided that where going to have to get along with eachother, he father and voldemort are both dead, he actually apologized this morning and EVERYONE should be mature enough to at least get on with life and not be stuck in the past seeing as we are 17 now" Hermione piped in feeling proud of herself, then she got up and made her way back to her common and planned to study.

As hermione made her way in she noticed malfoy was already on the couch studying " knew you have to be back sometime to get your books and start studying even if it is only the day of school, but you being who you are always have to be parpared dont you granger" draco is a monotone voice

" well draco, me unlike everyone else want to do good, and i thought we got past the judging" she interfected rather rudely to malfoy and then walked up to her room to change, a few mintues followed and like she suspected draco entered her room once agian without knocking " well granger im really starting to like this whole half naked you" draco said as sat on her bed " oh and as far as i know we arent on a first name basis, im only on a first name basis with those ive shagged" he retorted " well then malllfoy i guess we never will be on one will we" she replied " but see granger thats where your wrong, we still have a full year together and from what i gather from yesterday night and this morning im very good at pleasing you so dont tell me that im not able to make you feel good" draco said as he got up and started kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to my one and only reviewer so far eva-potter, dont worry im not planning on stopping this story

i find that when people do a H/M story its dragged out to long so im jumping right into the good stuff!

chapter Four

~~~hermiones pov~~~~~

his kissing felt to good. the best she ever had. Even though hermione knew she should stop him, she didnt want to, maybe if she let him have her way she could blackmail him. Even though hermione knew it was wrong she also kne wshe was living in a pureblood world, it didnt matter if voldemort was gone people where still concered about blood status.

Hermione felt draco's hand slide up her shirt, as his hand slide up she pulled his shirt off while letting a little moan of pleasure out, as she looked up to malfoys face she could see him smirking, then pulled away and bent down to her ear " two can play this game hermione" he whispered to her and walked up to his room.

~~~dracos pov~~~~~~

GOD, she felt sooooo good under his hands her soft, strawberry scented skin. i cant believed i pulled away draco thought to him self, then there was a bang of his door opening and closing then Hermione was standing by his door with a sly seductive look in her eyes " fuck the games draco" she whispered. and the next thing he knew she was kissing him and he was kissing her back. As he slid his hand up her shirt and pushed her on to the bed she surprisingly didnt stop him.

she was unbuttoning his shirt. and then buttons went everywhere as she ripped his shirt open " damn granger that was one of my good school shirts" "well it was in my way" she panted and then continued kissing his next, Hermione took his belt off and he was hauling her off. DAMN, she had a purple soft silk bra on that just made her look even hotter. there was no point in hiding his attraction for her seeing as he has had the hots for her since he saw her fourth year at the yule ball.

eventually he had gotten her skirt off., so she was down to her bra and underwear and he was down to his boxers. As she glided her hand up his leg, he knew that she knew this turned him on so he did the same to her, working his around her tigh as they kept on passionaly kissing eachother

hermione work up the next morning naked and in the arms of draco malfoy under green and silver silky sheets. " good morning sunshine. good thing its saturday or we would have missed our first class" draco whispered in her ear "mmmm" she moaned as she rolled over so her face was pressed agians dracos well formed chest, she too would not denied she was tired out from last night or that it was the best she ever had, draco had to shift his arm and she turned, his arm eventually ended up around her waist wit hhis finger tips touching the top of her ass.

After about five mintues hermione eventually sat up and looked down at draco who was looking up at her and smiling " what" she confusingly asked him " nothing, its just i actually enjoyed last night, usually its just meaningless sex" he obviously looked nervous to admit. "well then i should take that as a compliment, if it actually meant something to you" she replied codly and got up

" no. wait... hermione i didnt mean it like that" he softly said to her as he grabbed her wrist "then what did you mean draaaaco" she once agian codly replied " what i meant was that is wasnt just sex, it was you, the person i did it with, the girl who ive been so worried about since fourth year, the the only girl who actaully made me turn my head and look at with complete utter shock as she walked down those stairs in that beautiful lavender dress with your hair curled to one side, your when your fist connected with perfect face" he cuckled nervously " i dont know what to say, the fact that you remember that or that your such a good liar, then agian you are a malfoy best of the best" she replied looking striaght in his face to see his warm soft eyes shattered, which made her realise he was telling the truth " oh god" she said loudly and she covered her mouth with her hand " you where telling the truth" she said quitely "what made you finly see that granger" he replied coldly obviously hurt " your eyes" she whispered. and with that draco couldnt help but feel bad for using a hurtful tone agianst her and leaned down to kiss her and she kissed him back

"hermione" she heard some yell from down the hallway, to turn and se her two best frieinds ron and harry. "where have you been the past two days, you didnt come to breakfest this morning, we thought maybe draco cursed you or something" ron told her " well actually dracos not that band ecspecially without his shirt on" she accidently thought out loud, and saw shock on both ron and harry's face " WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST SAY" ron yelled at her like she was mentally insane " oh umm nothing it slipped out" she questionally whispered " WHAT THE HELL, YOU ACCIDENTALLY SAID THAT LIKE HELL YOU DID" ron yelled agian " RONALD WOULD YOU STOP YELLNIG AT ME " hermione yelled back

" whats going on, trouble in trio paradise" they all turned to see no other then draco leaning agianst the wall. " NO now bugger of malfoy before i hex you into first year" harry yelled as both he and ron pulled out ther wands. " KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU " hermione yelled at her two best friends before hauling draco by the wrist and going down the haul. with out looking back at her two best friends


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

~~~ Draco's pov~~~~~

" so whats going on in your little trio of happiness, you guys didnt seem so perfect for once in you pathetic lives" he sneered at hermione. " really molfoy, you just went from someone i had respect for, but now your just self-fish old molfoy agian, and if you really want to know, i truly believe you didnt mean what you said earlier about sex meaning something to you, do you actually think i didnt see you with pansy ealier" hermione coldly, and loudly retorted at him then stormed off back to her room

" shit, i just fucked that up... once agian" she thought to himself

~~~hermiones pov~~~~

" that, selfish bastard, how dear he think he was better then anyone just because he was a bloody fucking malfoy" she tought was she alked through the passage to the common which she has to share with him. Hermione went straight up to her room to study, when not even five mintues later she heard the passage door slam shut and malfoy muttering under his breathe " where the bloody hell are you granger" she heard him say then he was in her door way " where the bloody fuck do you get off telling me how i feel, do you honestly think i would shag a mudblood if i didnt feel something, ive been raised to hate your kind, yes i said you kind, because clearly your all damn flithy and have some weird attraction spell like a fucking veela"malfoy yelled at her

" who the hell do you think i am? who the fuck do you think you are getting off thinking your better then me bacause your a pruuuuue blood, well ill be happy to remind you that ive been called the brightest witch of our time so im sorry if ive actually applied my self unlike you because it all handed to you on a stupid fucking silver platter you fucking bastard" hermione yelled back at

~~~~dracos pov~~~

god she looked so sexy while she was yelled at him, why couldnt he stop thinking about even when they were seriously fighting with eachother " you win hermione" he whispered fuck did i actually tell granger she won, malfoys never back done oh well she was worth it

" say agian malfoy"

" you win"

"thats what i thought" she retoted then stormed down the bathroom and less then a mintue later he heard the bath running

~~~~~Hermiones pov~~~~~~

finally a hot relaxing bath, thats she needed. Why donti feel so bad after fighting with draco, ugh since when was i calling him draco, even while they were fighting she could only think of how good he was in bed and by god she has had some good times. thats when she heard the door click, which she hauled the curtain back a little to reveal her head there stood draco in just his boxers waiting impaitently " i also would like to us this facility" he retorted " well the toilet is over there" she pointed " hurry up and get out" she codly told him "well miss granger i dont need use the toliet i need to clean up, and right now your in the way of that " he replied

"jesus chirst malfoy get out ill be done in ten mintues so calm down" she yelled " granger your the one who is yelling and actually the warm aora of the bath feels good think i might join you" he smirked while hauling off his boxers and stepping in the abnormaly large bathtub 'get the fuck out malfoy and cover up" hermione yelled as she curled up her legs till they were tight to her cest "well granger its nothing you havent seen before" he smirked and bent over her, and started kissing her neck " get off me dra" hermione whisper before she was silenced by his lips where on hers and hers were moving with his

sure enough she moved out her legs and he intertwined his with her and they where moving in sync with eachother, it was another hour before they finally crawled out of the tub and dried eachother off " well that was my first time in the tub " he smirked " oh, really" hermione smiled " what, you have" he asked "... umm.. yea " she finally answered " well granger your even naughter then i was lead to believe" draco said as he scooped her up and carried her to his bed where they made love all night long...agian

~~~~dracos pov~~~~~~~~~~~

draco was waken by the sun shining in through the window, but he was pleased to find hermione still lying in his arm " you awake" she whispered "yes, i got waken up by the angelic glow coming off the worlds most beautiful girl who happens to be lying next to me ' i told her god it sounded corny " it things like that, that makes these one night things so hard " she said then got up and walked to her bedroom and got dress to go to breakfest

~~~~~~~~~ hermiones pov~~~~~~~~~~~~

out of all the people she had to sleep with she chose draco malfoy, she had almost forgotten the argument she had with ron yesterday until she walked into the great hall to see harry and ron scowling at her, great she thought then turned arounf to walk out, when she got through the doors she hit a perfectly form and well developed chest which she knew by now, " sorry draco" she whispered "watch were your going mudblood " he retorted then saw a single tear run down her face as she ran away, and he regreted completely with all his heart for what he said to her " hermione" he yelled as he cased after her, till finally he caught up to her at the top of the astronomy tower. "go away malfoy, just go away" she cried " no" he whispered and hauled her into an embrace " im sorry, i shouldnt of said that, its just you left me broken this morning, i was just a night, when you where so much more to me" he whispered " im sorry to, i didnt want you to know i actually cared because of what harry or ron would think of me " she whispered back " its okay hermione, come on lets go back inside to the common room and he took her hand and lead the way, both of them not caring who saw them.


	6. Chapter 6

Reminder i dont own these books, its just what i would of wanted to happen!

sorry its been so long since ive updated && early apologizes for spelling mistakes

Chapter Six: Getting to know eachother

As Draco led hermione back to their common room, they recieved a various looks from other students, some on envy, jealousy or pure hatred when they passed the slytherins. To hermiones surprised Draco stopped in front of the slytherins and kissed her passionatley and told them where to shove it!

Spending the rest of the day with draco was amazing, she was surprised once agian to learn she had no desire to go to class. oh his beautiful formed, well deveopled body caused her to let out a sigh

"favorite colour, granger: he asked

"purple, you?"

" hmmm im suppose you think its green but i will amitt that sadly its gold" she whispered

" well i guess they out you in the wrong house then" i smirked at him as i melted into those wonderfully beautiful silver eyes

" HA i dont think so, see im just so evil and bad that they had to put me in slytherin" he retorted

"well i know for sure there is something your extremely good at" i slyly whispered in his ear as i laid my hand slightly above the waist of his pants

" and what would that be granger" he huskily whispered back

" you know, its just what ive heard about the slytherin sex god but i wouldnt know first hand it you were truly that good cause well ive had my fair share of experince" she seductivly told him

" now now granger that was very much below the belt comment, and im pretty sure what i showed you the other night was quit some show it proble blew those pretty little brains of yours, leaving you wanting- then he was cut of by soft, moistened lips that felt so good on his that it released a moan from deep in his throat

when she hauled away he couldnt help him help from pulling her back in and lifting her up and bringing up to his room and laying her beautiful body on his bed . he quickly felt soft hands undo the buttons of his school shirt as he was undoing her buttons in a rush. then his pants came off, then a skirt, then a bra, then his boxers and her panties. They were now both completely naked kissing eachother.

draco started to lower his kisses onto her neck then to her perfectly formed tits and sucked on her hard erected nipples that he teased by biting and pulling on as he heard her moan he stoped cause her to bed for more " stop teasing me like this and just plow me already" she whispered " i love it when you talk dirty to me granger that filthly mouth of yours makes me horny" he replied

which she could tell my the hard stiff ecrection that poked her leg as he moved his kisses further and further down her body tell he finally made his way to her beautifully cunt " did i ever tell you granger that you have the best cunt ive ever seen" he told tolf her " well its yours now isnt it" she moan and he pulled her folds back and enters his tounge into her and sucked on her clit, bitting on it pulling on as she moaned until finally she came into his face and he drank up all of her juices then ientered two of his fingers into her entrance and pumped in and out cause her hips to buckle :god granger your so hot and tight" draco yelled " keep going, faster " hermione moaned loudly as he entered another finger into her pumping in and out " oh DRACO OH DRACO FASTER GO FUCKKKING FASTER" she yelled then he put another finger into her and pumped as fast as he could while she was moaning and screaming his name then he shoved his whole fist in her not caring if it hurt her and he felt her wince at the pain and she kept pump then all of a sudden he hauled out and shoved his hard cock in her tight wet pussy riding her like she was a doll " HARDER OR FUCK YES DRACO RIDE ME HARDER" she yelled " FUCK HERMIONE YOUR SO TIGHT. im about to cum " he moaned in her ear as the came at the same time and his seed filled her

When he was done he rolled over and out his arm around her waiste and they fell asleep in eachothers arms until the next morning

~~~~~~dracos pov~~~~`

"draco... draco wake up we have to get ready for classes" he heard hermione shake him " well if i get to wake up to you why the hell would i need an alarm clock" he smirked then kissed her goodmorning causing her to blush "well i better go and get breakfest" she told him "Wait arent you going to wait for me?" he asked " oh , i didnt think you want people to see you with me seeing as who i am and all, plus i thought well i thought the obvious didnt i " she sadly whispered

"well thats were your completely wrong i dont want to go anywhere with out you beautiful, there is somethingi would like to ask you... hermione granger... would you do me the honours of being my...girlfriend?" god i sounded os corny then i felt her lips touch mine and a soft whispered "yes, i wouldnt have it any other way" she giggled god how i loved the sound of her voice

walking down to the great hall wasnt so bad, with their hands intertwiend nothing could stop them not even the glares from the slytherin and griffyndors and the gapped mouth of ravencalws and hufflpuff but thats not what surprised them...

PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE REVIEW i need some input


End file.
